


Those who are Destined to Meet

by AiviloQuillMaster



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiviloQuillMaster/pseuds/AiviloQuillMaster
Summary: Link never had the chance to find his soulmate before the Calamity, 100 years later, the little red string on his pinkey still trails over the eastern horizon.Sidon grew up with His soulstring dull and tattered, yet after decade of waiting for it to snap, instead it begins to brighten. Shining brighter to the west.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Those who are Destined to Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a Sidlink Picture on DiviantArt that just refused to leave my brain. So heres a slow burn Breath of the Wild Sidlink Fic. No idea where Im going after they meet but hopefully you all enjoy it regardless.

Link's father first gave him sword-training at ten, then not long after he first noticed his Soulstring.

At first he was confused, and a bit worried about it getting tangled up in his sword. But Father didn't see the string and told him not to worry, it wouldn't get in his way. It was only after that he realized it was his Soulstring.

Link knew about Soulstrings of course, the red threads tied around a persons finger that lead them to their soulmate. It can't be broken or tangled up unless something bad happens to your soulmate, so he didn't really need to worry at practice. He had heard some of the other boys his age talk about theirs, and wondering who was on the other end. Some even tried to follow the thread to their soulmate.

After practice he climbed up the tallest tree he could and tried to see where his lead. The thin red string trailed far past his sight into the east, further than he could follow on a whim.

At dinner that night he told his family, His sister wasted no time squeezing him in a hug with all the force of Lynel. Uncle chuckled and told him he didn't need to seek the other side out, he'll meet them when he's fated to meet them. He didn't need to worry about them for years yet. Uncle used to tell him he didn't need to worry about a lot when he was still a kid. Although, Father never believed in telling kids that, even his own.

“There will be time enough for soulmates and courtship when Ganon is thwarted, until then we must be prepared for that day.” And prepare they did. Father lead the Royal guards in Castle town, and Link always knew he would follow in his fathers footsteps. He learned to fight first with sword, then spear then bow then axe. He learned the basics of all the weapons before he was even assigned as a squire. 

And at home, with his Uncle and his Sister, as they prepared dinner every night, he listened to stories and old folktales and town gossip. He picked cucco feathers out of his sisters hair, collected firewood for his uncle's furnace, and sneaked honey in his father's drinks whenever he could. He was happy, and sometimes he didn't even wonder about the Red String and the Silent Song. 

Link excelled in his knighthood training, surpassing even boys older than him at times. Some of them resented him for it, while others were so impressed they asked him for advice. It all came naturally to him, more like he was remembering how to do something instead of never knowing in the first place. 

A tradition for knights in training was to take a pilgrimage to the Temple of Time upon the Great Plateau. Just before he turned seventeen he took his, and in the Temple the Song he heard in his dreams sounded throughout the crumbled walls and ancient eaves. Beneath the light of the Goddess statue was the Sword that Seals the Darkness. It glowed softly in blue and he knew, the Sword was the one who was singing.

He pulled the Sword from the pedestal, and knew his life would never be simple again. 

* * *

Sidon couldn't remember a time when he didn't see his Soulstring, and he could just barely remember a time when it wasn't frayed and dull. Of a time when it didn't look one day away from snapping apart. He confided this to his father when he was young, but he didn't tell him what was wrong. It wasn't until he asked Priest Karson that he got a real answer.

“It means your soulmate is dying. I'm so sorry my Prince.”

When he heard that, Sidon could feel his heart break again. He almost managed to sneak out of the Domain to seek his soulmate out, to help them any way he could. The guards caught him before he reached the first waterfall. 

Lord Father sat him down after that, listened to him cry and beg to look for his soulmate and save them. Sidon's father was gentle in denying him. He explained that it was too dangerous to seek anyone in the west, where his string lead. How the rivers were still choked with ash and poison from the Great Calamity, how the Guardians stalked the land to kill anyone they find without hesitation or mercy.

How sometimes, bad things happen to your soulmate, even before you have the chance to meet.

It was something he had to simply accept, he was too young to help, the land outside too dangerous to go alone, and even the veterans fear the land that was once central Hyrule.

All he could do was hope. Hope that the string was still on his finger when he woke up every day. Hope that The Domain's defenses could hold against the Malice fueled monsters. Hope that Vah Ruta stayed quiet.

Hope was all he had then. And he promised himself to grow up, and do whatever it took to give his people more than hope alone.


End file.
